Sindel (Multiverse saga)
Sindel is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Sindel is a character from the video games, mortal kombat, is a character from the Old Kombatants Return Pack. History Sindel is resurrected by Quan Chi, who was accompanied by Noob Saibot. While Sindel's suicide provided protection for Earthrealm, her resurrection causes the protection to dissipate, allowing Shao Kahn to proceed with new plans. After Motaro is killed by Raiden, Shao Kahn takes the souls from Shang Tsung's body (killing him in the process) and grants his queen/empress the power needed to defeat her enemies. With the new powers of Shang Tsung's souls, Sindel leads the Lin Kuei cyborgs, along with Cyrax and Sektor, in an attack on the Earthrealm warriors. While the cyborgs are all defeated, Sindel attacks and kills almost all of the Earthrealm warriors, and fatally wounds her own daughter, Kitana. She then ignores her daughter's pleas before draining her soul. She is then challenged by Nightwolf, with the latter emerging victorious. Yet the shaman is forced to sacrifice himself to destroy the Outworld empress. Only Johnny Cageand Sonya Blade survive, but with major injuries. When Raiden andLiu Kang return from their visit with the Elder Gods, they find a dying Kitana. Kitana eventually dies from her wounds inflicted by Sindel while talking with Kang. In an attempt at stopping Shao Kahn, Raiden goes to the Netherrealmto plead for Quan Chi's assistance. The necromancer states that he already has all of the souls from the recent battles, which includes Sindel's soul. As a corrupted revenant, Sindel participated in Shinnok's invasion of Earthrealm, and was one of the key figures in the assault on Raiden's Sky Temple. Just outside the Jinsei Chamber, Sindel attempted to kill Fujin with her Migraine fatality, only to be intercepted and defeated by Raiden. 25 years later, she does battle with the former revenant Jax in the Netherrealm, where she is defeated. Any chance Raiden has at restoring Sindel and the other revenant heroes to an uncorrupted form is lost when Quan Chi is killed by Scorpion. After Shinnok begins corrupting the Jinsei, Sindel confronts Cassie Cage. Cassie asks whether she feels guilt for killing her own daughter Kitana, and Sindel replies that they have been reunited in death as a real family. She offers to give an undead Cassie a proper upbringing as well, but is refused and defeated. When Cassie goes to confront Shinnok, Sindel helps the other revenants battle Cassie's allies. After Shinnok is defeated, she and her cohorts make haste and disappear back to the Netherrealm. She likely continues to serve Kitana and Liu Kang, the new rulers of the Netherrealm. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Banshee Scream: One of her most well-known signature moves. She screams at super high volume, and it stuns the opponent, giving her a free hit. * Levitate: Sindel uses her flying abilities to float in mid-air. * Star Screamer: Sindel fires a purple fireball at the opponent. * Sliding Foot Grab: Sindel slides towards the opponent. * Hair Whip: Sindel wraps her opponent in her hair and sends them flying to the other side of the arena. * tep Up: Sindel performs a gymnastic front walkover, kicking the opponent. * Double Star Screamer: Sindel could fire two fireballs from her mouth. Grab Throw: Sindel grabs her opponent and levitates off the ground, taking them with her. She then spins herself and the opponent around, then tosses them back to the ground. Ultimate Attack Alternate Costumers Sindelrenderbywildboyz4.png|Primary Revenant_Sindel.png|Revenant 91992220040826screen005ek1.jpg|Deception MK3-14_Sindel.png|Classic Trivia Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced